Naruto The Wandering Duelist
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was born with the powers to make cards come to life and yet this caused his family to hate him, having no choice but to leave. he wandered from one city to the next and now he has found himself in New Domino. Will he find what he's looking for in this new city or will he just end up leaving once more again? Read and find out.


This is a challenge story that was asked by Jjp123

* * *

"Why did I even agree to do this? I mean this is just the dumbest things I have ever heard.' A burgundy colored hair teenage asked but the male teenage beside her but he just gave her a smirk. He didn't seem why she was so anger at this because she had agreed to bet against him in this duel and lost.

"My dear Akiza Izinski, are you trying back out of our bet now?" Naruto's blue eyes just stared into her brown eyes. She looked away but kept on walking beside him. She weren't back out of any deal that she had made no matter what.

"Let's just get this date over with ok? This is just not my kind of thing to do at all." She looked at him but all she could see is him smiling back at her, she hated it because no one was nice like this to her before. She didn't want to feel this way but he took her hand and slowly moved closer to her.

"I can promise you that you will enjoy it." Akiza gave him a look like she didn't buy it at all because she didn't even know him or what he was planning. She just let him move her closer to his body only for her eyes to look away.

He was just someone who she had bumped into and got mad at, this causing the duel. She had noticed his deck and made him duel against him yet he had told her only if she made a bet. A simply bet that if he won she would go out on a date him with and if he won let's just say he would be doing whatever she told him for one whole day.

"You just got lucky when you won our duel that's all." Naruto just laughed with a smile on his face only to stop walking once they got over to where he was going to take her to. Naruto had a strong feeling this would be a place that would make her enjoy the date.

Akiza's jaw just dropped when she seem the place because it wasn't something you normally go to because of the cost. Akiza's eyes just moved over to him now trying to understand what was he thinking of, she didn't know if he had something planned beside this date.

"What is with the look? I though you would like to eat here? I heard it has good food but I haven't been here yet" Naruto had asked only to open the door for her to walk in. She just walked in without saying anything back. He simply followed her in only for his eyes to move to Akiza's rear.

Once the waitress showed them to their table and they sat down Naruto's eyes just stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. "You don't trust people do you know that?" He watched her just look away. "Is it because you are a psychic duelist?

Akiza's face only became shocked when he had heard him say that to her, she didn't know he could have found out. She just looked into Naruto's eyes pissed off that he had talked to like that because of all the pain that power has caused her.

"Did you think you were the only one born with that power? To make monsters real and to cause people to the ones you duel against? Sorry there are more than just you and I know what this power brings, pain and loneness." Naruto spoke to her in a caring voice which he hasn't done in years after running away from his home and family.

"How do I even know you aren't lying to me right now?" Akiza voice sounded so low and with fear showing clearly in her tone. His hand moved to her hand only to look into her beautiful eyes because she had nothing to worry about.

"I have no reason to lie to you, I don't know your story or how you ended up here. All I know is that I know pain of this power because it caused my own family to hate me and cause me to leave that world behind me." Akiza's eyes searched his eyes to find any sign of lying only to find nothing causing her to look away.

"Is this why you are being nice to me out of pity for what I have done in the past?" Naruto just shook his head at how foolish this woman could be. Naruto just kept holding Akiza's hand while his eyes stared back into her eyes once she looked back to face him.

"This is not about pity but about I thought you were cute so I wanted ask you out, a duel sounded like a good idea to. You were the one that force the duel on me anyways." Naruto noticed her cheeks turning red which caused a smirk to come across his lips.

"You truly are one weird person." Akiza tried to avoid his eyes the best she could because no one has ever treated like this. To treat her right and not hate her for having powers like these and not to call her a monster.

When waitress came back they had told her their order before the waitress left once more leaving the two there to go back to staring at each other. "When was the first time you ever summoned a monster with yours powers?" Akiza wanted to know if this boy she just meant truly was just like her when it came to the pain of being hated by your own family.

"It was when I was eight and I was pissed at how my family just grounded me for getting into a fight at school. I looked at my cards and just wished that they could be real to talk to and when my dad came into room the monster attack him to try and keep me safe." Naruto's eyes closed in order to think of that day and how much everything had changed for him in a single day.

"When it was all over the look in his eyes just showed me I was some kind of monster and things just got worse from that point on, my whole family now thinks that way of me." Naruto wanted to just remove what all of the past because it did hurt him badly and no matter what he did nothing worked to make things right with his family. No matter what he tried to do to help heal the wounds of his family nothing worked.

"I'm glad I met you Naruto-kun because before meeting you I thought I would always be alone in this world without anyone who knows my pain. To know pain of living in a world that thinks you are some kind of monster because what you were born with." Only a smile came to Naruto's lips which put Akiza's heart at ease because she didn't know her words could help like that.

The two of them started talking of their past and some of the good times they had even if it didn't last long. They only stopped walking once they could see the waitress coming back over with their food and once the waitress left they started to talk again.

"The food really is good here." Akiza told him after taking a few bites of her food only for him to let out a laugh. "What's so funny now? You better tell me or else." Naruto could tell the fake threat in her voice which only caused a smirk to form on his lips.

"I'm just enjoying how you react to things, I have never been here before and yes the food truly is good. It wouldn't be five stars if it wasn't now would it?" Heat came to Akiza's face because she was embarrassed about what she had said to him.

When their got done eating and he paid for them, they started to walk out and when they got outside Naruto turned to her. Worry filled his heart while his eyes just stared at her because he didn't know if this was right thing to do or not but he was going to take the risk.

Naruto's lips touched hers only for her to move against him not pulling away, he didn't know why yet at this time happiness was only thing he could feel. When the kiss at each both of them just stared at each other only for Akiza to take her hand and moved to in order to hold his.

"You don't live around here do you?" Akiza asked only to earn herself a nod from him. "You could stay with me for the night and only for the night do you understand me?" Another nod came to her only for her to start walking home with her hand still holding his.

Naruto didn't understand it himself while following this beautiful woman in front of him just holding his hand while they walked. Although he weren't have it any other way because he hasn't felt this close to anyone before. In truth he never though he would find someone just like him when came to the powers that they both share.

That was only one word he could say to describe her was beautiful from her hair to her eyes just seen to be breathtaking. Her rear on the other hand was one of best he has ever seen on a woman with same going for her chest.

When they stopped it was in front of apartment building where she took him to her apartment which when she opened the door he could see the mess inside. "Don't you even start with how my place looks like storm hit it got it?" They walked inside only for him to look to see this place had a living room with kitchen and bedroom.

"You don't need to worry about me talking like that and that's because my place is a lot worse than this." He sat down on the couch followed by her with brown eyes closed. Akiza's heart hasn't felt this way no matter how she tired think of a time nothing comes to her mind.

Akiza's body could feel an arm going around it causing her head to move against his neck with her own hands moving around him. Nothing she thought of could tell her why she was allowing this only that it felt so good. It felt so good for her to feel this way and she wanted nothing to ruin what she finally had in her hands now.

"I guess it's time to get some sleep now?" Akiza quickly got up only for him start to lie down on the couch which a hand stopped him. "No don't sleep here…." A hand took Naruto's hand only for him to allow her to lead him to wherever she wanted him to go. They got inside her bedroom and both lie down together facing each other.

"Don't even think about trying anything got it? If you do I'll kill you." A smile came to Naruto's lip only to cause her to growl. He moved his arms around her pulling her close against his body only for her head to move against his neck once more with a smiling showing so clearly to the world.

Akiza could feel the warm of Naruto's body only for her to enjoy this warmth, this feeling she hasn't had in so long. A feeling of warm and caring that no one had ever showed her or at least a feeling she though no one had done for her. This was a feeling that she always wanted and never wanted to lose no matter what.

One of Naruto's hands moved to her ass only for her to out of the word bastard which they fell asleep together. When Akiza had woken up the next morning she was confused and only worry showed on her face with her eyes now scared that no one else was in her bed. She got up trying to find him only to see her place roomed and he was standing inside the kitchen.

"You cleaned my place and you almost gave me a heart attack for not seeing you there." The later part was said in a low voice only for him to smile at her. Akiza walked up to him with anger showing in her eyes which quickly left her eyes when she could feel his lips against hers.

"Yes I cleaned your messy place and I'm also cooking you breakfast so no getting mad, I weren't leave like that." Naruto's hands placed the food down on the table while she looked away from shock that he realized why she was mad. She never could trust anyone yet now she was telling herself to trust this person.

Naruto's eyes watched her sit down slowly and start to eat his cooking only to start eating himself. The food tasted good inside Akiza's mouth while she couldn't believe he could cook this good because it was better than her family's cooking.

"Why are you are in this area to start with?" Akiza stopped eating only to study him now with her eyes. She wanted to know why he was even here if he didn't live around here. It was one of the things that made her wonder much about Naruto.

"I have an underground duel here which I came to do only to find out person I would be dueling against is you in three days. I didn't even know it was you till I had duel you and had look at your cards. The name I go by in the undergrounds is Kyuubi." That was when Akiza's eyes just became wide at what she had just heard. The famous Kyuubi was inside her place eating beside her like this.

Kyuubi was famous for being a ruthless and unforgiving dueler because they said his eyes only showed hate and pain and yet in front of her. In front of her all she can see is caring and kindness in his eyes. Just maybe all these stories and rumors were just that, stories and rumors without any truth behind them.

"You can stay here till you want to leave I don't mind having someone staying with me." Heat once again had risen to Akiza's cheeks while she went back to eating quickly avoiding his eyes best she could. She didn't even know why she had said that or even know what had come over her to say that.

"If you don't mind having someone living here with you then sure I'll would like that very much." Their eyes once again looked at each other only for both of them to feel the heat coming to t their faces throughout the breakfast.

Naruto smiled because the through of living here with her only caused him to stare hard at her because Akiza was someone who knows. Who knows what it like is to live in fear and pain because of how people who don't understand them treat them badly. Maybe with her he can truly find the thing he has yearned for so many years, happiness.

"You have any plans for today?" Akiza's head shook no to him only for him to smile once more. He got up from his sit and kissed her softly. Taking the dishes to the sink and started to wash them leaving a brown eye Akiza to wonder why he asked her that.

"You want to show me around this city?" She didn't mind following him around if he wanted her to only through this city was big. There were many things to do while having fun or just to get lost in everything.

New Domino city was a huge city build next to the old domino city became has become a rundown city. New domino city you could say is for the ones that have more money to use and to live in a better life without worrying.

"I guess I could show you some good places to go if you ask me nicely that is." Akiza started to tease him only for Naruto's lips to once again go against hers, their tongues wrapped around each other. "I guess that's a nice way to ask me and let me get changed first." Nodding he had went into the bathroom with his bag to change his own clothes.

This city wasn't where he had come from and he just got inside to find his new duel only to true out to be the woman he's starting to date. He didn't know if it was fate that caused this to happen or just his weird luck that caused it yet he was happy either way.

This city was going to be his new home and it was a home he hoped lasted long for now, he didn't want keep moving around like he has been. To keep going from one city to the other never made him feel happy at all. Once he was done changing he left the bedroom to see Akiza wearing new kind of outfit.

Akiza was now in long black pants with a blue tank-top on that did show some of her cleavage with a jacket on that was unzipped and left opened. Her eyes watched him come up to him to kiss her once more only for her eyes to see that he was wearing black pants and another orange shirt.

"You and the damn color orange it's not a good color." A laugh had left Naruto's mouth only for her to look at him with an annoyed look on her face. He took Akiza's hand and started leading her out of the place with a smile on both of their faces.

She had showed him her favorite places to go to just have fun or relax while he took everything in with a smile. Naruto truly had enjoyed spending all this time with her even if she did take them to some weird places.

This city truly had many things to do and places to go even if he felt out of place thanks to everything seem to cost so much. He had the money it was just that to him he wasn't never someone who cared much of money at all.

"This city so is big and at least no one here knows who we are." Akiza nodded agreeing with him because no one did know just who or what they were out here. The crowds helped with that and made it easier to blend right in without anyone noticing them.

When they made it back to the apartment it was night but that didn't matter to them at all. They had fun for once in their lives and no one to ruin it. Best part was no one to make them feel like they were monsters in people's eyes. They had enjoyed each other no matter what had happened out there today and that just made them feel closer to one another.

Akiza watched her new boyfriend cook them food once more only for her to walk into her bedroom to change into something better to sleep in. moving over to the dress she looked over just what she had to watch, some of these things she didn't know if it was ok to wear. If it would give him the wrong pain and yet at the same time she wanted to see what kind man he was.

When Akiza walked out of the bedroom she was wearing just a long silk black nightgown that did show good amount of her chest and a lot of her legs. This caused Naruto to stop died in his tracks by what his eyes were seeing.

"I guess you like?" She sat down at the table in front of the plate filled with food. She slowly started to eat while watching him try and talk. "I didn't think I would have this much power over you now." Teasing she took bite of her food only for his lips to once again claim hers.

Naruto ran his hands under her night grown only to find out she has nothing at all over it, his hands just move to her back. Eyes forced on two beautiful brown eyes while lips against each other locked in a tongue war.

Once the heated season had ended Naruto moved back to sit at his sit to eat the food on the plate. Don't forget to go easy on me when we have our rematch soon." Smirk came across the teenage boy's lips.

"You wish! I going win this rematch and you will do what I say!" Yelled a hot head woman this caused Naruto to let out a laugh while he almost fell out of his sit. After second or two she joined him in a laughing fit only for their eyes to once again look at each other than laugh even harder.

When they got done eating both of them went into the bedroom only for Naruto to stop her from getting in bed. His arms around her and holding her body close to him to keep the warmth once more. "You know it's weird we just met and yet we this close, we falling for each other this badly. I don't regret anything that has happened yesterday and today."

Akiza had turned around to face him with her head against his neck with eyes closed because she was touched to hear that. "I also feel the same way you are the first to treat me nicely and with caring. You don't have no other reason to do this but because you truly want and meant to."

"No matter what happens never stop treating me this way, please never stop." Akiza's head moved against his chest only for her to feel her body moving down against the wall with him under her. She just cuddled more against him with her knees on each size of his hips with her lips now pushed down hard against his.

No matter what this was the one feeling she did know that she couldn't live without, to finally feel this way after all long. To finally feel like there was someone in this life that could understand her fully and never once treat or think badly of her. This one person was now under her with his arms around her back under her nightgown while she felt him against her bare skin.

The two of them fall into a blissful sleep only to wake up the next day to spend it together with each other. This would be the last lazy day together because the following day they had to have their rematch again each other.

Outside of the underground dueling area they looked at each other one more time before parting ways, they had to get ready for their duel and didn't want others to see them together. It wasn't because they were hiding that they love each other but that they had their real life and underground lives to be apart.

Naruto was now sitting in a room staring at his deck on the table, a deck that has got him so far into the dueling world. This same deck that had got to be me the famous Kyuubi and yet it still remembered him of his family and the pain. The pain they had given him by throwing him aside like how they did.

Now he had to have his rematch with his girlfriend which he had wondered just how much she studied him since their last match. He wanted to see just how far his girlfriend could go when came to dueling because this was going be way push him to his limits. To keep dueling till he can't win against someone to challenge himself to be the best there is.

He walked to where he was about to have his duel and only stopped when she was in front of him with the entire crowd staring down at them. This was the moment that they would have their rematch in underground rules.


End file.
